oslefandomcom-20200213-history
Kross-European Song Kontest of 1926
This was the 7th edition of the KESK contests. Hosting Kross Kompanies would again work with RECORDZA Inc. on the contest like they did in the 1924 contest. Many cities were considered and a vote was put with 100 employees and volunteers. This meant that Gothenburg won out. Participants confirming for the contest began on 1st January 1926. United Kingdom, France, Italy, Belgium and Switzerland confirmed their participation on 2nd January 1926. Greece confirmed their withdrawal on 9th January 1926 while Portugal announced it's return to the contest on the same day. Netherlands, Spain, Portugal and Sweden confirmed their participation in the contest on 16th January 1926. Norway, Denmark, Bulgaria and Yugoslavia confirmed they would return to the contest on 23rd January 1926. Latvia and Estonia confirmed their participation on 30th January 1926. Romania announced they would also take part in the contest on 25th January 1926 but later withdrew due to unknown reasons. Song reveals began on 1st April 1926. United Kingdom was the first to reveal on 4th April 1926; France followed on 5th April 1926; Netherlands on 7th April 1926; Belgium on 8th April 1926. Norway held a national final on 10th April 1926 with the winner being revealed on 17th April 1926. Denmark revealed their song on 12th April 1926 followed by the other nordic nation, Sweden on 13th April 1926. Latvia revealed their song on 15th April 1926; Portugal on 16th April 1926. Switzerland revealed on 20th April 1926 and Yugoslavia revealed they would host their national final in late May (on 23rd April 1926) Estonia revealed their song on 1st May 1926 followed by Germany on 2nd May 1926. Spain revealed their song on 10th May 1926. Italy announced it would hold a national final on 28th May 1926 (on 11th May 1926) and the Yugoslav National Final date was pinned on 30th May 1926, a day before revealing closed (on 31st May 1926). Bulgaria revealed their song on 21st May 1926. Italy's national final was held and the winner was revealed the next day on 29th May 1926. The Yugoslav national final was held and the winner was revealed the next day on 31st May 1926 (the day the song revealing closed)They were still allowed to participate. Qualifiers Round Netherlands, United Kingdom, France and the host, Switzerland automatically qualified for the Final but the other 12 nations would have to battle for the spots. The final would use 6 spots (not including the four previously mentioned) for a total of 10 countries in the final. Final Round Participants * France * Germany * Italy * Netherlands * Norway * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * United Kingdom * Yugoslavia Predictions Many bookmakers predicted a victory by Italy due to their win in the qualifiers and amazing song along with tours across the country. Some noteworthy predictions is the one by the Bulgar Times on 8th June 1926 when they predicted, correctly, that Netherlands would come 3rd, Italy 2nd and France 1st. Voting